


New Addiction - THORKI

by lowkeyloki93



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyloki93/pseuds/lowkeyloki93
Summary: Originally a Joick fanfic by sexyjobros on deviantart. Reworked into Thorki by me. All credit belongs to sexyjobros. (link included to their deviantart. I totally recommend their works!) Basically I have reworked the Jonas family into the Borson family. The original story revolves around Nick and Joe Jonas, and for my purposes Thor is Nick, and Loki is Joe. Loki is still adopted in this story, however Thor, Baldr and Hela are true siblings. This story is about drugs and pseudo-incest, so if that isn’t your thing then maybe don’t read it? Also brief appearances by Jane Foster, some Avengers, and maybe Venom because I recently saw that movie and L O V E D it. And finally, I have also modernized the story to include cell phones and shit because the original didn’t. Oh if you didn’t notice, this is a AU of modern/human. Note: at the start of the story I have Thor as roughly 18, Loki 16, Hela 10 and Baldr 20. (then there is a 7 year skip so I hope you can add 7 to those numbers). Mostly Thor’s POV.Tags will be updated as story is.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 35





	New Addiction - THORKI

**Author's Note:**

> I am not finished rewriting this fic but I don't want to put in all the effort if people aren't interested so please sent a comment or even a kudo and I will continue working! Thanks :D Link to original author's works --> https://www.deviantart.com/sexyjobros as it could not be posted for some reason.

Thor didn’t know when, or even how it started. It seemed to just happen one day. Thor caught him smoking pot. He still remembers it. Thor burst into Loki’s room to tell him he had been accepted into the college he wanted on full scholarship, and Loki was sitting by the window, lazy smile on his face, and a cloud of smoke surrounding him, which was slowly slinking out the window. Thor didn’t understand at first, it looked like Loki was smoking a cigarette. He watched as Loki took a long, deep inhale, and Thor tensed up. Loki’s expression didn’t change, he just gazed over at Thor, a smirk slowly ghosting over his lips like a taunt. Thor just backed out of the room and closed the door. That night at dinner he kept glancing over at Loki, debating on whether or not he hallucinated the whole thing. But with the way Loki kept looking back at him, that crooked smiley smirk of his grew more prominent, Thor knew it was real. It was like he was daring Thor to say something, to tell someone. After they ate, Thor decided to confront Loki. He knocked on the door this time, and Loki answered, with a sadistic smile covering his face, “the golden son,” Loki says as he invites Thor in.

“It’s not that big of deal,” Loki says after Thor asked him about it. And that’s when Loki closes the door in Thor’s face. Thor replayed the words in his head that night until he eventually fell asleep. 

‘It’s not that big of deal’. Loki’s words kept playing in Thor’s mind. How could it not be a big deal? Thor would ask himself. But Thor decided that, against his better judgement, he would shrug it off and allow his brother to do as he pleased. Little did Thor know it would be the biggest mistake of his life. Loki’s “not a big deal” turned into a serious problem. Loki would be around less and less, he would spend nights out and not come home until the early morning, or sometimes not until the next day. He started skipping school, and eventually stopped going all together. Their parents were concerned but didn’t know what to do, never sure if he was going to come home, or if a police officer was going to come to their door. Thor’s father, mother and sister didn’t know what was going on with Loki. But Thor did.

***

A few months later, Thor, his mother, and younger sister Hela found Loki on the floor of one of the bathrooms, evidently doing heroine. He looked happy, a lazy smile on his face. But his hair was everywhere, his clothes were rumpled, and his eyes were clouded and unfocused. It was weird, Thor thought, because Loki always prided himself on his appearance. Odin had never yelled so much, Frigga had never cried so much, and Thor’s happy family was no longer perfect. Loki was kicked out of the house at the age of 16, disowned by the family that adopted him. Thor did manage to see Loki a few times when he lived on the streets. But after… after the accident, Loki disappeared for good.

_ Seven Years Later… _

Thor came home earlier than usual, and saw a man by the door. He thought the stranger resembled Loki. He got closer and realized it was Loki, and he froze in the spot. Thor stared at Loki and Loki stared back. The haunting smirk on his face.

“Hey Thor,” he says, as if it wasn’t seven years since he’d last seen Thor. Thor felt sick to his stomach, he only could keep staring at Loki. 

“Well, are you going to invite me in, or just stand there?” Loki asked, amused by Thor’s reaction.

Slowly Thor walked to the door, unlocked it, leaving it open for Loki to go in. Loki smiled, stepping into the house, his cloudy eyes scanning the front entrance. Thor padded in after him. By the time Thor caught up to him, Loki had taken off his leather jacket, giving Thor a view of his changed appearance. Thor was frozen again, studying his brother with lips slightly parted. Thor saw tattoos littering Loki’s body, his hair is longer than it has ever been, his clothing looked two sizes too big, hanging loosely off his body, and what appeared to be make-up around his eyes. There was an inevitable darkness about Loki, as if he had lost all light towards him, but had gained a certain strength in return. 

“Is this the girlfriend?” Loki pondered, pulling Thor back to reality. Thor stepped closer and saw the photo frame Loki was holding with a picture of himself and Jane when they first started dating. 

“Fiancé,” Thor corrected. He watched a change in Loki’s eyes.

“And where is she now?”

“Working,” Thor mumbled, following Loki around closely as he looks at other photos Thor has around. 

“What are you doing here, Loki?” Thor pressed more harshly than he meant.

Loki looked hurt for a moment, then his nonchalant expression returned, “you don’t want me here?”

_ No,  _ Thor thought,  _ it’s just you disappeared out of nowhere, and turned up seven years later, acting as if time hasn’t passed and nothing has changed…  _ But Thor couldn’t bring himself to say anything. His answer to Loki was just a shake of the head.

“That’s what I thought,” Loki said softly, continuing to snoop around. 

“So, uh, Loki… Jane is gonna be home real soon.. So maybe you should get going,” Thor rattled off, rubbing the back of his neck.

Loki nodded, “yeah, besides, I have some business to take care of.”

Thor watched Loki put his jacket back on and pull out a piece of paper from his pocket, “here. Uh, this is why I came, to give you this,” Loki handed Thor the crumpled up paper. It was an address, and a phone number. Thor assumed it was Loki’s. Thor watched his brother disappear through the door again. Thor didn’t move for a few minutes, he just stared at the piece of paper in his hands. That night Thor mapped out the address of Loki’s abode on the computer. The apartment is not in the best neighbourhood. But Thor had to see him again. He felt so drawn to Loki. Like it was seven years ago, like he was ready to have his life destroyed again. 

***

“Where are you off to, babe?” Jane asked as Thor was preparing to leave. Thor paused, “uh, going to a friend’s house, I won’t be too long.” Thor wasn’t ready to tell Jane about Loki, yet. And after a few days of debating it, he finally decided to visit Loki. They had a short text conversation so Thor was sure Loki would be home when he showed up. Thor pressed a tender kiss to Jane’s lips before leaving out the door.

***

Growing up a Borson, Thor had never spent anytime in the “bad” part of town. Thor pulled up to a ragged apartment building, he eyed it cautiously before parking, and making sure his car was locked. Sirens blare in the background, the floorboards creak, and the building smells like stale smoke and mildew. Thor reached the second floor, room 11, the one where Loki supposedly resides. He knocked on the door, and stepped back, not entirely sure what he should be expecting.

Loki pulled open the door after a few minutes, and some banging noises, “Thor! You came. Please, make yourself at home,” Loki grins, his eyes are clouded over again. He quickly disappears, seemingly trying to hide what he was doing from Thor. Thor noticed Loki taking a small black safe with him as he disappeared into a bedroom of sorts. Loki came back, clothes changed, and hair pulled into a loose bun. Thor was looking out the barred window when Loki returned.

“I won’t bite, please sit down,” Loki said, gesturing to the seat next to him as he sat down.

Thor sat down gingerly, his nervousness radiating off him like heat.

“How are Frigga and Odin?” Loki asked, finally breaking the silence. 

Loki was adopted as a baby, so he never knew his birth parents, but when Thor’s parents disowned him, he refused to call them mom and dad anymore. 

“They’re fine.”

“Hela? Baldr?”

“Also fine.”

The silence grew awkward this time.

“Listen Thor… about the accident..,” Loki started, fiddling with his fingers.

“It’s in the past Loki, I don’t want to talk about it.”

Loki swallowed hard, but nodded in agreement.

“Why?” Thor blurted out. No context. Just a question. 

“Why what?”

“Why did you decide to all of a sudden step back into my life?” Thor nearly whispered.

Loki sighed, standing up now, pacing in front of Thor.

“Thor, there’s a lot you don’t understand. About me. Including the things I do. But I do it for me, and I need you to understand that,” Loki paused and turned to face Thor. His eyes burning a hole into Thor’s soul, “and I hope to one day tell you how much you mean to me…,” he swallowed audibly again, “maybe even show you.”

Thor didn’t realize he wasn’t breathing until his vision started to blur. Loki was no longer staring at him, but the wall behind his head. 

“But why did you disappear like that?” Thor demanded.

“Thor, you already ---”

“Bullshit!” Thor shouted, raising to his feet. He stands only a couple inches taller than Loki, but uses it to his advantage, “I needed you Loki! More than anyone else. I needed you!” He can feel his eyes water, his breath coming out in short pants.

Loki stood there, feeling smaller than he actually is, his mind working. He reached forward as if to embrace Thor, but stopped himself, “I need your help Thor.”

“With what exactly?” Thor asked, still seething.

“I could really use a place to stay.. I’m not the most popular guy around right now…” Loki explained vaguely, his gaze moving to the floor. He seemed nervous, uneasy, scared. So different from his usual smug confidence. Thor calmed down slightly, “so you’re asking if you can stay at my house because you’re going to be kicked out of yours, and there’s people after you?” Thor asks, trying to read between the lines of what Loki said, his arms folded over his chest. Loki nodded, looking up at Thor through his long coal eyelashes, “so whatcha say?”

Thor stalked over to the window, “I don’t know. I really don’t know Loki.”

It was silent again, but this time it wasn’t awkward.

“Thor, I understand where you’re coming from, and how you feel, but I know you, and I know you will do the right thing,” Loki stepped closer, Thor could feel the breath on his neck, “Thor, I know we aren’t really brothers, but you will always be mine.”

Thor felt something in his chest then, and he turned around, Loki’s emerald eyes boring into his stormy blue again, “give me some time to decide and I’ll call you, okay?”

Loki nodded, his lips twitch into a smile.

“It was nice to see you again Loki,” Thor says genuinely as he makes to leave.

“It was nice to see you again too, Thor.”

***

When Thor got home that night, he was thinking about when Loki was kicked out and disowned, when Loki called him from a payphone to come see him. Thor went driving in the early hours of the morning to go to his brother. Loki was obviously high when Thor got there, and surrounded by a bunch of thugs. One of them handed something to Loki when Thor got close and that’s when the men attacked. Thor was a big guy, and it took five of these low lifes to take him down. Thor looked at Loki, the hurt in his eyes was apparent, “what is this Loki?” Thor had asked. Loki only replied with “it’s okay, it’s okay”. Thor opened his eyes, ending the memory, and going to have a much needed drink.

***

In the morning, Thor decided to let Jane know of the situation, “baby, you remember how I told you I have another brother?” Thor asked Jane at the breakfast table. Jane nodded slowly, giving Thor a confused look, “yeah?”

“He’s back in town, and uh, kinda needs a place to stay for a bit,” Thor announced nervously, tugging at the hem of his shirt. Jane looked up from her coffee, “well you didn’t tell him he could stay here with us, did you?”

Thor was relieved that he never gave Loki an answer now that he’s seen Jane’s reaction, he shook his head. 

“Good,” Jane said, “I mean, it would probably be a bad idea given your history.”

Thor could only nod, he had an undeniable need to put Loki first, above everyone else in his life. And has had it ever since his parents brought Loki home from the hospital, where his mother had left him as a mere newborn. 

Late when Jane left for work, Thor stared at his phone, contemplating on what to tell Loki. His finger hovered above the call button until making up his mind and finally pressing it. Loki picked up almost immediately.

“Hello?”

Thor froze when he heard Loki’s voice, and he was overcome by a weakness he hasn’t felt since he was standing in Loki’s apartment, his heart pounding in his ears, “my answer is yes.”

***

Baldr, Thor’s older brother, was over the next day, hoping to talk some sense into Thor more than anything, but was roped into helping set up the guest bedroom for Loki.

“This is incredibly stupid Thor, even for you.”

Thor didn’t answer, only flashed him a look.

“Think about what he’s done to you!”

“He didn’t do anything,” Thor insisted, snatching the fresh bed sheets from Baldr. 

“He’s a drug addict.”

“Baldr, he’s my brother,” Thor said, trying to end the conversation. Baldr paused, staring at Thor like he’s never seen him before, “and what am I? What about Hela?”

Thor puts down the bedding, chewing nervously at his lower lip, “it’s just… different with Loki.”

The two blonds were interrupted by a knock on the door before Baldr could say anything more. Thor powered passed his older brother to the door and opened it, a smile formed on his face when he laid eyes on Loki, “hey Lo, come in.”

Loki smiled back, pulling a small suitcase with him, as well as that small black safe Thor had seen before. Loki walked in and saw Baldr, he didn’t know what to do at first, and the two former brothers ended up just glaring at each other. Baldr seemed disgusted and scoffed as he pushed passed Loki to get to the door, “talk to you later Thor.” Baldr slammed the door behind himself, leaving Thor and Loki alone.

“I take it Baldr isn’t happy to see me?” Loki asked in a somewhat lightened tone, already knowing the answer. Thor just put an arm around Loki’s shoulders and led him towards his new room.

***

Thor and Loki sat together eating leftovers. Loki was shoveling food down his gullet like he hadn’t eaten in weeks. Loki apologized with a mouthful when he realized what he was doing and slowed down his eating. Thor wasn’t that interested in eating now that food was in front of him, “so,” he started, “what have you been up to all these years?”

Loki looked up, swallowing whatever he had in his mouth, “y’know, just been doing stuff. Nothing exciting.”

Thor looks away, playing with the food in his plate, “and you, uh have a girlfriend?”

Loki smirked, “I’ve never been real big on commitment.”

“So you just carelessly sleep around with different girls?” Thor asked, his naivety showing by the blush on his cheeks. 

“And boys,” Loki says, “but I’m still safe about it.”

“So that means…”

Loki nodded before Thor could finish his question. Thor just stared at his plate, realizing he has a brother who is addicted to drugs, and possibly sex. 

***

Thor and Loki were in the guest room when Jane came home. Jane walked into the hallway and caught a glimpse of two bodies in the guest room and the smile on her face faded when she fixated on Loki. Thor padded over to her, snaking an arm around her waist to guide her into the room, “honey, this is my brother Loki,” Thor said with a smile, hoping it would wear off on Jane, “he’s going to be staying with us for a while.”

Loki stepped closer, holding out his hand, “it’s nice to meet you,” Jane only looks down at the pale hand in front of her, then back to Thor, “can I speak to you privately for a minute, Thor?”

Thor nodded, and followed her out, and into their shared bedroom, “you didn’t have to be so rude to him,” Thor told Jane once she closed the door.

“How dare you tell me how to act when we decided that it was a bad idea for him to stay here. And there he is! Staying, ‘for a little while’”, Jane whisper yells, making quotations with her fingers. 

“He’s my brother. He needs my help.”

“I’m your fiancé! Doesn’t that mean anything?”

Thor doesn’t reply, only storms over to the door, “I don’t want to fight about this,” he says before leaving Jane to return to Loki. Thor found Loki passed out, still in his day clothes. He smiles, Loki looks so innocent in his sleep. He pulls a blanket over his slender frame and returns to his bedroom to take a shower.

***

After Jane completely ignored Thor for the rest of the night, and into the morning, Thor started to get ready for work. He was planning on working from home today, the positive side of owning your own business. He stands in the doorway to Loki’s room, who appeared to still be sleeping. He sees the numerous puncture wounds on his arms, from years of using needles. Thor isn’t sure how long he stayed there, but Loki’s voice broke his stupor, “you two will never work.”

Thor looked up, green eyes gazing back at him, “what do you mean?”

“You and Jane,” Loki said, starting to sit up, “you two will never last.”

Thor furrowed his brow, “why would you say that?”

“She’s not your type,” Loki answered with his trademark smirk, leaving Thor standing alone again as he made his way to the bathroom.

With Jane still ignoring him, Thor decided to go into his office the next day, his assistant Sif sitting at the front desk greeted him with a smile, until she truly saw his face, “you okay Thor? You look a little rough.”

Thor nodded before taking a long sip from his coffee, “I haven’t slept much, Jane and I aren’t on good terms as of late.”

Sif knew Thor well, and she knew that he and Jane hardly ever fought, “what happened?” she asked, feeling worried.

“She’s just upset that Loki -- “

“Whoa!” Sif interrupted, “Loki? As in your adopted brother/drug addict?”

Thor nodded, waiting for the ‘how could you be that stupid’, ‘what were you thinking’, and ‘don’t you remember what he did to you’. But it never came. Sif only got up and gave him a hug, it took a moment before he hugged her back. Thor smiled, this is why he and Sif have stayed friends for so long. She is one of the few people, besides his family, who knows what happened that night.. With Loki. 

***

_ Thor was dragged into a dark room, blood blurring his vision, and the smell of mold, and wet wood flooding his nostrils. He was struggling to breath. A few too many blows to the stomach, chest and head. Thor’s back hits something flat and solid, a table maybe. He tries calling out to Loki again, but is greeted with a slap to the cheek, and two other men holding him down to the cold surface. A hand grips his jaw painfully, causing the bones to grind together unnaturally, and cold lips are pressed against his. Thor opens his mouth to protest, but a tongue tasting of stale cigarettes and beer invades his mouth. Another hand is at his crotch, toying with his member through his jeans, trying to coax him to arousal. He tries to struggle, but has gotten so weak from the beating, and thinks he is bleeding, and maybe even has a broken something. Thor bites down on the man’s tongue which only rewards him with a punch to the face, almost certainly breaking his nose. He feels dizzy, and cold, and his jeans are being cut off… _

_ Thor doesn’t remember how long he was there, how long he was unconscious for. But he woke up in his own car, with Loki at the wheel. _

_ “I’m sorry Thor, okay?” he slurs, “I just needed a fix.” _

_ Thor’s rage was red hot, and he grabbed the wheel from Loki’s hand, causing the car to swerve and collide into the curb.  _

_ “Get out of my car!” Thor screamed, using all his strength trying to get control of the car. _

_ “Calm down, Thor,” Loki said, pushing his older brother away easily for the first time in his life, “I made a mistake, k? I’m trying to take you to the hospital.”  _

_ “You fucking junkie!” Thor roared, looking down at himself, covered in dried blood, his clothing ripped. He realized now how sore he is, all over, “I can take myself. Pull over, and get out of my fucking car.” _

_ Loki’s calm demeanor changed, and his mischievous smirk returned, but his eyes, they were dark and scary. The car sped up, and Thor clutched at the dashboard. _

_ “Slow down Loki! You’re going to kill us!” _

_ Loki didn’t say a word, only pressed on the gas pedal, the car speeding up. _

_ “Loki!” was the last thing Thor shouted, the last thing Thor remembers before everything went black. _

***

“Thor?”

He felt someone pushing at his chest.

“Wake up Thor!”

He opened his eyes and saw Sif looking down at him with a troubled expression.

“Are you okay Thor? You were shaking, and shouting out random things.. I was worried.”

Thor rubbed his forehead, “yeah, I’m good.”

Sif smiled, rubbing his arm soothingly, “must have been a crazy dream you were having.”

Thor looked off in the distance, he remembered waking up in the hospital. He had lost a lot of blood, and needed a transfusion, he also had broken bones, and was sodomized by a foreign object. Apparently Loki only had minor injuries, and left before Thor even woke up.

***

While Thor was out, Loki got bored. He walked to his usual haunt. Loki saw one of his pals, he grinned, “Eddie!” Loki called out, and jogged over to him.

“Lokes, I didn’t think I’d see you around anymore,” Eddie said, shaking Loki’s hand.

“Yeah, well I couldn’t stay away.”

“Glad you haven’t gone clean on us,” Eddie winked, offering the blunt he was smoking to Loki. Loki accepts it, inhaling deep, “that is not going to happen.”

“‘Tash is looking for you,” Eddie said after a comfortable silence.

Loki nodded, “I’ll have to hit her up.”

“Thanos too.”

Loki froze at the mention of Thanos. He felt himself tense up, start to sweat, “yeah? Uh, what he say?”

Eddie looked around before speaking lowly to Loki, “he said if he’s not paid soon, he’ll have to take drastic measures.”

“I don’t have the money right now.”

Eddie sighed, “don’t you remember what he did to that Stark guy? I would hurry up and find the money if I were you.”


End file.
